Hypothermia
by Manga60123
Summary: Kaiba wants to buy Jounouchi a gift, but he's worried that he will take it as an attack on his money troubles and Kaiba gets all embarrassed when he has to explain himself. JouKai, Puppyshipping Gift-Fic for bunnyteacakes! Rated 'T' for mild swearing. A huge hunk o' fluff for your holidays!


**Summary: Kaiba wants to buy Jounouchi a gift, but he's worried that he will take it as an attack on his money troubles and Kaiba gets all embarrassed when he has to explain himself. (I'm a sucker for uke!tsundere Kaiba as well…)**

**Merry and Happy Christmas/Hanukkah/ Kwanza/ Whatever the hell you celebrate! This is a gift-fic for the one, the only, my amazing twin-that-I-never-met-before, bunnyteacakes! Seriously, I love this person! We have extremely awesome conversations about extremely epic things (puppyshipping), and practically share the same mind! So, we decided to exchange a holiday's serving of fluffy puppyship love with our friends Seme!Jou and UkeTsundere!Seto, because really, there just isn't enough of that! Head-cannons are a-go! And as an added bonus, this will officially be my first ever YuGiOh! fanfic. Which is why I will spend my time until Christmas eve perfecting this, just for my twinsie!**

***whispers loudly* I love you...**

**Um.**

**STORY-TIME, HUH? No, don't run... Ah, fu- Wait! Lemme explain myself real quick! Name order is the regular Japanese way of last name to first name. Seto Kaiba has his name first name to last name because he uses it for business. So, for him, last name to first name is the informal and personal way of saying his name while first name to last name is the alias he uses for business and work. He only shows 'Kaiba Seto' to a choice few (aka: Mokuba.)**

**Ok, here we go!**

* * *

**Hypothermia**

If Thanksgiving is a time of joy, then the day after that is a time of absolute fear.

Blood- thirsty women clawing at each other while trying to get to that ONE toy, racing down the aisles atop their shopping carts, the injured being wheeled out on stretchers.

And none other than Kaiba Seto was at the forefront of this chaos.

You may be wondering: why is multi-billionaire Seto Kaiba fighting his way through a department store on Black Friday?

The answer to that question is simple. It's tradition.

Seto and Mokuba weren't always 'bathe in a pool of money' rich, so going to the department store and buying each other a gift with whatever money they had saved up was their holiday tradition.

As per usual in holiday frenzy, no one would realize that the person who's face they had just nearly clawed off was that of Seto Freaking-Kaiba, which meant that he could shop like a normal person on a day such as this: aggressively and showing no mercy.

Currently, his shopping cart was filled to the brim with gaming systems, clothing and the occasional gag gift that would leave his baby brother sputtering indigently (if he was lucky.)

But, there was still that one thing. What he had been purposely avoiding that whole week...

A Christmas party. But not just any Christmas party. Oh no. It had to be Yuugi's Christmas party.

He had heard the idiotic group of friends as they huddled up to 'subtly' whisper about confronting him. 'Subtly' being less than two feet away from his desk. His eye had twitched.

"I think we should just go ask him!" Mutou Yuugi smiled in his usual sickening sweet voice. Seto used his book as a sort of shield.

"Are you CRAZY?" yelled an outraged Jounouchi. Or he could use his book as a sound barrier.

"Yeah!" and there was Honda Hiroto, the simple-minded cheerleader with the dorky hair, "I don't think that's a good idea. He looks sorta pissed!" Bastard.

"Maybe," Mazaki Anzu hissed as she yanked the trio's ears to her, "he's so 'pissed' because you three are idiots! You're not exactly being quiet as of now!" Thank you. At least someone had common curtesy.

The boys smiled at her sheepishly while rubbing their ears. Only one of the three protested against this; Jounouchi Katsuya, as per usual, being a stupid dog.

"Hey, I am way smarter than you take me to be!" This was the exact moment Jounouchi tripped over his shoelaces and face-planted onto the floor. This hilariously ironic display had all of the Mutt's friends red in the face and Seto himself stifling chuckles.

Jou had stood up defiantly and glared at the older brunet, "That's it, Kaiba! To teach you a lesson about friendship and more importantly, NEVER MESS WITH JOUNOUCHI KATSUYA, you have to go to my Christmas party!"

Yuugi interjected, "It's- the party is mine, Jounouc-"

"You have to go to Yuugi's Christmas party! And give a nice gift to all of us! Even Honda!" And with that, Hiroto had caught Jounouchi in a headlock, which soon escalated to random objects and/or people being thrown at each other across the room, leading both idiots to detention.

And that was how Seto Kaiba, world's youngest billionaire and CEO of the world's largest gaming company, ended up standing in front of an ever-growing pile of K. mothers who had lost their shopping cart rights in the frenzy that is Black Friday.

Only one thing was on his mind, which he beautifully expressed in his choice words, "Why the fuck are we having Black Friday sales in JAPAN? Damn tourists..."

* * *

Finally, Christmas eve had arrive, and Seto was being subjected to the cruel and unusual torture that is your younger brother forcing you into what must be the world's ugliest and most adorkable Christmas sweater.

"There's LIGHTS on it, Mokuba! LIGHTS!"

"But-"

"I'm not wearing it," the older boy childishly crossed his arms and sat on a chair with a small pout adorned on his lips.

"But Seto! C'mon! It's in the spirit of Christmas!"

"We don't celebrate Christmas, Mokuba," Seto deadpanned.

"Seto! Put on the sweater!" the young boy demanded, hands on his hips as he glared at his protesting older brother.

"I don't wan-"

"PUT IT ON!" Mokuba finally bellowed, chucking the previously discarded top at the now-frightened boy's face.

"Ok! Geez, what a Scrooge..." Seto slammed the closet door shut just as a shoe flew at it and missed by three seconds.

One second later, the door reopened, "I'm not wearing the damn sweater."

"SETO!"

* * *

Seto Kaiba entered the heavily decorated room slowly, carefully adjusting his sweater so that the scratchy material would no longer bother his neck.

"Damn you, Mokuba," was the mantra that he muttered to himself over and over again, leading himself to a chair at the corner of the room. Now, he was able to actually look around at what he had come to.

It wasn't a bad set-up; lights were strung atop the walls and a large Christmas tree adorned with gold ribbons and ornaments. It was homely and pleasant in a way... Almost nice.

But he was Seto Kaiba, and therefore was above words such as 'homely' and 'pleasant' and 'nice'; his pride would not allow him to associate himself with these words, whether it be out loud or in his head.

With a small sigh, Seto stood and carried the meticulously wrapped presents to the tree, where he proceeded to set them down carefully.

He was just in the process of bending down to set them on the ground when, "Hello Kaiba-boy!" Well, fuck.

He quickly snapped up and turned to meet the eyes of Pegasus, world's most camp man alive. The man in question was obviously holding back a torrent of his pompous laughter at Seto's sweater. An icy glare.

"Oh, it's you," Seto grimaced, "figures those friendship-dorks would invite you here."

The American man gasped, "Oh! You wound me, Kaiba-boy!"

Kaiba glared in return.

"Fine, be a spoil sport! I don't care!" The childish man huffed. Seto continued to stare blankly at the man, who promptly ran off, screaming, "Scrooge!" as he did. Damn tourist.

Kaiba sighed in relief... And was promptly knocked over by an arguing Jounouchi and Honda.

"No ya idiot, Yuug' said I could hang the star on the tree!" Jounouchi barked at his friend as he tried to yank on his hair, to no avail.

Smirking, Honda pushed the blond back. Straight into Kaiba.

With a quick yelp, Kaiba fell backwards onto the ground, landing on his butt as the two continued to bicker.

Yuugi and Anzu rushed over to help him up, "I'm so sorry, Kaiba-Kun!" Yuugi apologized as he reached out to help the taller boy up, "I don't know what's gotten into them!"

Instead of taking the small boy's hand, Kaiba pushed himself up from the floor. He dusted the nonexistent dust from his sweater and quickly wiped any sign of shock or fear from his face. He was Seto Kaiba, fearless CEO of Kaiba Corporation, and he would not show any sign of his feathers being ruffled.

"You two are imbeciles!" Mazaki growled at Jounouchi and Honda, "I bet you didn't even notice Kaiba standing there!" In a fit of childishness, Seto crossed his arms across his chest and set his lips in a small scowl.

It wasn't like he cared. No, of course not. It's not as if it hurt that Jounouchi, the person who had been through so much with him and who he argued with daily, would not even notice his presence. He was Seto Kaiba and he didn't care about mediocre peasants like the mutt.

"Hah! You actually showed up?" Speak of the devil; Katsuya was staring at Kaiba with what was a mix of shock and amusement, "and what's with that stupid sweater? This isn't an ugly contest, Kaib'!"

'I knew I shouldn't have come,' Seto could faintly hear Jou and Honda's boisterous laughter and Anzu and Yugi's scolding as he pushed through the crowds of people and raced outside.

As he was leaving, he heard Honda shout, "There goes the robot! Back to his charging station!"

Seto Kaiba ran to the inconspicuous car he had driven there and slammed the driver's door closed.

There was a weird stinging sensation at the back of his eyes. But it was just the air or something in his eye, because Seto Kaiba didn't cry. His vision didn't blur as he drove down the highway, and he definitely didn't stop at the side of the road to furiously wipe his cerulean eyes.

* * *

Back at the party, Anzu was whacking Jounouchi and Honda upside the head.

"Dammit, you two!" she roared at him, "why the hell would you two do that to him?" The two tried to block the girl's sharp punches, to no avail.

"Geez!" Punch, "Anzu!" Kick, "stop it, dammit!" Anzu backed up and crossed her arms, a dark look painted across her face.

Yuugi took over scolding for her as she tried to calm herself down, "Kaiba was our guest- MY guest, and you two were very disrespectful to him! You guys should go apologize to him, especially since he had brought us all gifts!"

"But-" Jounouchi began to protest before he stopped himself, "gifts? He brought us all gifts?" Yuugi and Anzu nodded in response, pointing to the tree whilst glowering at the two.

Honda and Jounouchi scrambled under the tree and back to their friends, handing each a carefully wrapped box. Each had that person's favorite duel monster on the paper.

Honda scoffed, "I bet he got us all something stupid, like-"

"Oh my god!" A high-pitched squeal interrupted the tall boy, who's head whipped around to Anzu, who was jumping up and down in glee.

"What is it?" Jounouchi asked, trying to understand what had gotten her so happy.

"Look!" And with that, something was thrust in front of the three boy's faces.

It was an all-expenses-paid trip for three to New York City and an enrollment in the Broadway Dance Center for the next year, along with a brand new pair of dance shoes.

A note inside the box had read:_ 'Apparently, you want to be a dancer in New York. Well, not everyone is destined for great things. Let's see if you aren't just some wannabe. From, Kaiba Seto.'_

Sure, the letter wasn't all that heartfelt; it carried all of the young CEO's usual venom. But, it was the thought that counted.

Next, a small gasp was elicited from Yuugi, who pulled from his Dark Magician box a shovel with two plane tickets to Egypt for an archaeological dig beginning that summer.

The small group crowded around the note left in the package:_ 'Yuugi... We haven't always been on the best terms, but here is something for you and your old man. I figured you would have fun going to your little fantasy land to look for some dorky trinkets. Whatever gets you through the day. From, Kaiba Seto._'

Again, not the nicest letter ever written, but the sentiment was there. And the gift-giving hadn't stopped there.

"I...," Honda sputtered incoherently, "this is just what needed..." He held up a new set of tools, premium edition, one-of-a-kind handcrafted.

_ 'Honda, I don't really know who the hell you are, but I can tell you're almost as stupid as the mutt. Here are some tools so that you can be less of a dumbass; maybe you could do some repairs to the dog's brain. Kaiba Seto.'_

The group stared at the letter for a second. Damn... They seemed to be getting harsher as they kept going. But, only one more gift left. Jounouchi Katsuya's.

With a nervous anticipation, Jounouchi undid the Red-Eyes Black Dragon wrapping paper and blinked. Once. Twice.

"WHAT THE HELL, KAIBA?" The blond glared at the box as if it were the famous Ceo himself, "ALL THAT'S IN HERE IS A NOTE!"

Calm as ever, Yuugi responded, "What does it say?"

Jou took a deep breath to calm his erratic breathing, before reading it off:

_ 'To the Mutt, I assume you just got worked up over the fact that your box was empty when you opened this. Well, boo-fucking-hoo. To get your gift from me, you'll have to sniff me out. Kaiba Seto.'_

After reading the letter, Jounouchi's previous calmness was broken as he began scavenging around for Kaiba, throwing backwards whatever got in his way. Quite a few people ended up in the punchbowl.

After his five second long unsuccessful search, he turned to Yuugi, a crazed look in his eyes.

"WHERE. IS. HE," It wasn't a question; it was a demand. His scared friends all pointed in the direction the brunet had previously travelled.

Jounouchi growled ferally and raced off in the same direction.

Anzu looked at Yuugi with mild worry, but the starfish-haired boy simply shook his head with a small, knowing smile on his lips.

Bakura protested while holding up his Change of Heart box, "Hey! He didn't let me open my gift yet!"

"Mine either!" shouted an annoyed Ootogi. Honda pulled their ears, yelling about fixing their brains, and the party was brought back to normal.

* * *

'He won't even like this,' Seto thought to himself as he stared at Jounouchi's gift, 'he would think I was insulting his financial problems! This was the most stupid idea I have had yet!'

Seto had been unable to stomach going home and facing Mokuba's questioning as to why he was home so soon and why his eyes were so red. He had a change of clothes in his car, and was currently wearing a plain black turtleneck and jeans. Now, he was curled up in himself atop a snow hill, contemplating why he was so worked up about Jounouchi.

"He's just an idiot," Kaiba told himself, "so why is it that every poorly told insult caused that weird pain in my chest?" To emphasize this point, he felt the ache again; it hadn't gone away, no matter how much ibuprofen he took.

'Why?' he thought, 'why does it hurt so much?'

* * *

"Moneybags! Where the hell are ya?" Jounouchi was racing down the streets, calling out to the man who would, no doubt, not respond to him. Especially not after what he had said to him.

Truthfully, he felt sort of guilty for saying those things after forcing Kaiba to come to a party he didn't want to go to in the first place. And those gifts he had given them proved that the egotistical bastard actually had a conscience and cared enough to look for something that everyone would like, not to mention the fact that he had fulfilled more than one person's dreams that night.

'Damn, it's cold,' Jounouchi thought as he wrapped his light jacket tighter around himself, 'I hope he's not still out here...'

"Why am I thinking of the bastard?" Jounouchi asked himself aloud, his mind responding, 'Because he's not actually all that bad. Actually, you sorta-'

"No, I don't!" the blond refused to believe that he had any sort of feelings towards the rich brunet, and shook the thought out of his head.

He looked up and saw that he had ended up walking to the hill that, during the summer, overlooked the large expanse of water leading to elsewhere. Jounouchi sighed and continued at his leisurely pace until he saw something to make him race up the mountain of snow at top speed. Silky brown hair, long and lanky figure, bright blue eyes that now matched their owner's lips succumbing to the cold around both men.

"Kaiba!" Jounouchi shouted, seeing the man stand up and turn around only increased his speed. Good thing too, because once he had turned fully to face Jounouchi, Kaiba fell to the ground.

Katsuya dived towards the other and caught him just before his head could hit the ground. Readjusting himself, Jounouchi stood up cradling Seto in his arms, bridal-style.

"Damn, you're light," he murmured under his breath, barley loud enough for Kaiba to hear.

Only half realizing what position he was in, Kaiba began to pound on the other's chest. He hissed through his tinted lips, "No! Put me down now, dammit! I can sue you out of house and home!"

'His hits are too light,' Jounouchi fretted as he used the boy's anger to evaluate his health, 'normally, he could give me a run for my money- er, what little money I have, but... His hands are so cold and his words are slurred.'

"Where's your car?" Jounouchi asked him, voice hard and cold as the air around them.

Kaiba stopped his incessant arguing for a split second, confused by Jou's question.

"What?" He asked. Katsuya groaned and muttered, "and you call me the dumb one-"

"WHAT?"

"You really don't listen, do you?" Jounouchi chuckled before resuming the serious tone that didn't fit him at all, "I need to know where your car is. You're close to catching hypothermia, and if I don't get you warned up, it could become very serious."

"I can't believe you know that big of a word," Seto smirked, before being shaken by a now-frantic Jou.

"SETO! JUST TELL ME WHERE YOUR DAMN CAR IS!" The boy's bronze orbs were burning with a fiery emotion that Seto couldn't name. It was strong and steely; it almost scared Seto Kaiba. Almost.

"By the winter Sakura," Kaiba pushed out before involuntarily shivering. Jounouchi felt this, and wrapped the taller boy closer to his chest.

Kaiba's pale cheeks tinted a light pink at this; he could hear Jounouchi's heart thudding in his chest. It was sort of... Relaxing, in a way.

"Stay awake, ya hear me?" Jounouchi ordered Seto, who was lulled out of his near-comatose state by the blond's loud voice, "promise?"

Seto grumbled out a noise of indifference. Jounouchi's eyes squinted in anger at Kaiba's lack of care for himself.

Azure orbs widened when a tan hand struck his cheek. Seto's vision blurred as he faintly deciphered Jounouchi's sharp words, "I will NOT LET YOU DIE! STAY WITH ME, DO YOU HEAR ME?" Unable to respond any other way, Seto simply nodded, eyes full of unshed tears.

'Dammit, Kaiba' Jou thought as he reached a sleek black car by said tree, 'I need you to stay with me!'

* * *

"So, where's my gift?"

Seto Kaiba lifted his head up to meet Jounouchi Katsuya's golden eyes staring back at him in a mix of wonder and curiosity. The brunet jumped backwards in shock, not registering that doing so would twist him in the large blanket wrapped around him. His body was still warming up from the outside, so he had no balance to save him from landing on his face when he hit the ground.

Instantly, the Kaiba brother's living room was filled with the blond teenager's laughter. This time, it had no malice behind it, but true amusement.

Seto tried to push himself up, to no avail. He sighed in defeat, "Can you help me?"

Jounouchi's laughter stopped abruptly as he ran over to help Kaiba up. He pushed Seto up off of the floor and sat at the edge of the high-quality couch to prevent the older boy from falling off again.

Once Seto was seated properly, Jounouchi repeated his question, "Where's my gift? Your letter said to find you for it, so I did."

Caught off guard by the question, Seto flushed a deep red as he all but avoided Jounouchi's wondering stare. When he met the blond's eyes, his face turned even brighter shade.

'He looks sorta cute like that,' Jounouchi thought, his small smile spreading into a wide grin as he took in the small, vulnerable look of a red-faced Seto Kaiba wrapped up in a large Blue-Eyes White Dragon comforter while staring at him with those surprisingly large blue eyes.

Since Kaiba always squinted at those lesser than him all the time, he had never noticed how childishly big they were, giving Seto a look of innocence that had before been unseen to all.

"It's in my jacket," Kaiba finally spoke, able to revert back to his normal 'greater-than-thou' tone, "I'll grab it right-"

"No!" Jounouchi held the brunet down, "you can't move until you are all better; I'll get it!" And with that, Jounouchi Katsuya had left the room.

In a few minutes, he returned with a small package adorned with Red-Eyes Black Dragons. His brown eyes sparkled with glee and that same unknown emotion that Seto had seen before.

Ignoring this in favor of watching Jounouchi's reaction, Kaiba wore his usual smirk and asked, "Well, are you going to open it or just slobber on it?"

Jounouchi responded with a quick snarl before beginning to unwrap the box. With each tear and rip, Kaiba's stomach flipped, until he finally broke.

"I take it back!" A heavy blush spread across Seto's face yet again as his chest heaved from the effort of yelling.

Jounouchi had stopped mid-tear and was now staring at Kaiba in confusion, head tilted to the side like a puppy.

"What do ya mean, Kaib'?" Jou asked, not taking his eyes off of the increasingly cute sight in front of him.

Kaiba fidgeted in his seat, struggling to find words to get him out of his current mess. In the end, he stuck to what he knew best: denial in all forms.

"I-it's not like I actually CARED enough to buy you a gift; I bought you something that- that- that I knew you would hate! B- because, because you are just- you're just a MANGY MUTT! So, that was why I got you a gift. Not because I actually care or anything, because I don't. You're just a stupid dog, and I don't care about dumb animals like you!" Seto stuttered out, turning a darker shade of ruby-red throughout the whole speech, ending with a shaky smirk plastered on his face.

'I bet the mutt bought it!' Seto chuckled to himself, before mentally adding, 'Because it's true!'

"So," Kaiba started again, "now you can open your pr-" Something had stopped his speech. Something soft and warm that tasted like chocolate and-

Seto Kaiba was being kissed by Jounouchi Katsuya.

But, that wasn't possible, because Seto Kaiba was a multi-billionaire, world's youngest and fearless CEO of Kaiba Corporation, above words such as 'homely' and 'pleasant' and 'nice', uncaring to mediocre peasants, and an unemotional bastard who definitely wasn't supposed to have this warm, bubbly feeling spread through him while kissing Jounouchi Katsuya. But it was there.

Seto allowed himself to be pushed onto his back, Jou hovering over him as their lips stayed locked. It was as if they were inseparable; aqua eyes locked into a hazel pair before both closed once more in mutual understanding. That emotion that was now in both of their eyes was passion, apology and forgiveness. In other words, love.

When they finally broke apart for air, Jounouchi looked down at Seto Kaiba, taking in his flushed cheeks and bruised lips that were parted slightly to take in air. His chestnut locks were in disarray, spread around him haphazardly in comparison to it's usual perfection.

This was the real Kaiba Seto: the world's youngest CEO, who feared losing himself to Gozaburo's chains that still lived in his mind. The boy who secretly wished to be wrapped in words such as 'homely', 'pleasant' and 'nice'. Who cared about anyone and everyone, because he still remembers being one of the little people. A child who carried so much unshed emotions that he felt one day he would explode from the pressure.

That was the first time Seto Kaiba had cried in 10 years.

Despite the tears running down his face, Seto managed to give Jounouchi his usual glare and state, "You are an idiot, Mutt."

A roll of brown eyes, "Sure I am, Moneybags. Sure I am," and with that, they locked lips again, gift all but forgotten.

That is, until Jounouchi found the Red-Eyes/Blue-Eyes themed dog collar that Seto had gotten him from the Domino pet store.

And that was why Seto Freaking-Kaiba walked into class on the first day of school wearing brown cat ears, a tail, and a collar that read, 'Property of Jounouchi Katsuya' in bold characters.

As Seto attempted to get to his seat, his tail was caught by none other than Jounouchi Katsuya, who dragged him closer, laughing about, "payback for your damn gift!"

"Stupid Mutt," Kaiba Seto rolled his eyes before his lips were captured in another kiss, "Christmas isn't even celebrated in Japan."

Damn Tourists.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it! My first Yugioh puppyshipping Fic! So, how was it? It sorta went angsty for a bit before becoming the fluff we all know and love! And I sorta maybe kinda forgot the element of Christmas... I got it, though! **

**Kitty!Kaiba is so cute, I just couldn't resist!**

***hisses and swipes claw***

**ACK! Bastard cat!**

***dropkicks***

**Well, thank you very much for reading my gift to the wonderful bunnyteacakes! Now R&R my story before going to check out her Gift-Fic to me! Trust me, hers will be much better than this! Now, just write your little thoughts in the review box and send 'em in! Ooh, and add some gingerbread cookies while your at it!**

**Happy Holidays to everybody!**

**Oh, crap! Animal Services are on my tail! *ducks for cover in an awesome James Bond way* Bye! **


End file.
